Alpha Half Demon
by xxUchihacest
Summary: PWP. DantexNero. Best plot summary...um... Dante's devil side is something like an alpha male ready to mate? Lemon. Don't like, pls don't read.


Another DantexNero. In the correct order. LoL.

Summary: Pointless PWP. Dante's devil side is something like an alpha male ready to mate? (Honestly, I forgot what this story is really about.) (Nooo! lame title!)

Warnings: **LEMON!!** **YAOI!! **Violent themes... Humor, some fluff, **semi-OOC-ness!**!!

Disclaimer: I don't own these sexies. ); or Devil My Cry games )));

* * *

**Alpha Half-Demon**

Demon slaying often got Dante's heart pumping. Adrenaline and testosterone would course through his veins, fueling him with energy and excitement. And sometimes, he got carried away when he hacked and slashed at demons by using more force than necessary – his sword fell a little faster; his fingers pulled too harshly on the triggers. Dante was usually aware of when he was getting out of control, of when his demon instinct was just about to rear its ravenous head and try to consume him without being summoned and used his Devil Trigger to release the pent up the energy. However – though very rarely – depleting his demonic powers wasn't enough. He would still feel the urge to violate something, to show his superiority by completely dominating it.

One bout of demon slaying led to Dante feeling this mounting surge of demonic hunger. He kept his Devil Trigger activated after the Assaults had disappeared, however, without nothing to plummet, he couldn't keep it activated without tearing down a forest or three. He reverted back to his usual state, but the urge to do more was still there, causing his heart rate to stay elevated and his fingers to twitch around Rebellion's hilt.

"Well, that was the last of them."

Dante looked towards the direction the voice had come from and saw Nero wipe the perspiration off his brow. He wanted to tease the kid for actually breaking a sweat in defeating the low level demons, but there had been many of them and they'd been fighting since midday. Also, the scent of the other male rendered him silent. Dante had never been aware of it before – if he had, he probably hadn't cared – but Nero smelled…enticing. Very enticing. He could detect a faint trace of vanilla and cinnamon, a lot of testosterone, and a hint of iron. Dante's eyes immediately sought out for the origin of the last scent and zeroed in on Nero's bicep. There was a deep gash in the blue fabric surrounded by blood, though the flesh was already on its way to healing itself. Dante licked his lips.

"Let's get the bounty and split."

But Dante wasn't listening. He actually didn't care for the four-digit amount of bills they'd soon reap. Oh no. His feet were taking him towards the oblivious kid who had an impatient look on his face.

"Damnit, old man! I'm talking to you!" Nero's ire faded to surprise as Dante touched his torn sleeve with a warm hand and pried the bloodied flaps apart. He was too shocked to pull away as Dante leaned closer to study the skin underneath.

"Hm. Not fast enough."

"What the f –?" Nero's words died as Dante leaned closer until his lips were touching the cut flesh. Nero hissed, a sound that went straight to Dante's groin. Dante, encouraged and growing aroused, stuck his tongue into the wound and slowly licked the bleeding muscles. Nero winced but didn't move away. The eerie iridescent glow of Dante's eyes was freaking him out. "Dante, what are you doing?!"

Dante moaned and his lashes fluttered slightly at the distinct taste of blood. It had been so long since he'd tasted the viscous liquid, and although this didn't have a very potent taste like Vergil's did, but it was close enough. He sucked harder, even so much as biting the wound to make it bigger, though not tearing any chunk of flesh off. His eyes stayed on Nero, who did nothing but wince.

The scent of arousal began exuding off the younger male, and Dante grinned as he straightened and tossed Rebellion onto the grass. His pants were painfully tight now; a large bulge protruded from between his legs, and if his clothing weren't made of durable leather, it probably would have torn from the strain of its seams. Nero's eyes went from Dante's glowing eyes, down past the heaving chest underneath black leather and straps, to the enormous lump at was Dante's erection. He looked back up into the older male's eyes, a challenge in his blue eyes.

"You've got a bit of a problem there," he said huskily, stepping closer to Dante. They were just an inch apart. "If you want help with that, you gotta ask nicely."

"Forget asking, kid," Dante said, stripping off his coat. "I'll make you take care of it and enjoy it." He grabbed the back of Nero's neck and brought their lips together. Their lips touched slowly for a millisecond before Dante shoved his tongue inside Nero's mouth. Nero welcomed it with a moan, struggling for a bit before succumbing to its seduction. Dante's tongue reached in deep and sensually rubbed against Nero's compliant one. Nero closed the rest of the distance between them, moaning and grinding against Dante's bound arousal. Dante growled and brought his hands down to Nero's hips. He lifted one of Nero's legs and started thrusting against the younger male's growing member. He smirked to himself as he felt it come to full hardness in record time. Nero tossed his head back and clawed at Dante's shoulders.

"Dante…Dante. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Nero was reacting like any submissive would under a dominating male, and Dante wanted nothing more than to ravage Nero completely over and over again. But the kid surprised him by pushing him away and tearing at his clothes. The Devil Bringer made quick work of Dante's vest, shredding it to tatters. Dante laughed as Nero then pushed him back onto the grass and kneeled over him.

"Shit, you're aggressive," Dante said, watching as Nero worked on his belts and pants.

"Really?" Nero retorted as he opened Dante's pants and exposed the prize underneath. Dante liked the way Nero's eyes darkened upon seeing his erection. The younger male was obviously mesmerized by it. Dante's cock was long and thick, dark red and pulsating. The flared head was wet with precum, and the longer Nero stared at it, the more it oozed with its juices. "Oh fuck, Dante," Nero gasped, reaching out to wrap his human hand around it. Dante's hips thrust up involuntarily, his demon side telling him to hurry up and fuck Nero to next year. Nero's cheeks were pink from arousal and exertion, and his lips were ruby red. Dante wanted that cute, smart ass mouth wrapped around him.

"Suck me, Nero," Dante said, almost desperately. The urge to shove his cock in Nero's mouth was so strong that his hands were already trailing up Nero's arms, wanting to grasp white strands and pull violently. "Put my cock in your mouth because, fuck, your saliva is the only lube you're getting." Dante couldn't think about preparing the boy properly. Nero didn't seem to care, either.

Nero got comfortable between Dante's legs and wasted no time in putting Dante's cockhead into his mouth. He couldn't fit much more – just couldn't. The wide tip already had his jaw open wide, and he could only take in a little more, about a third of Dante's cock until it was bumping against the back of his throat. The effort to please was making his eyes water, but he did his best to suck and lick Dante's erection as best as he could. Large, warm hands ran through his hair soothingly and periodically gripped at it, but nothing more. Nero could tell Dante was struggling to hold back because his hands were trembling. His hips often thrust upwards, but Nero controlled them by holding them down.

"Lick everything," Dante commanded. "Get me wet then take off your pants."

Nero eagerly obeyed. He ran his tongue along Dante's shaft and spat on it. He then stroked it with hard, fast strokes to get more precum to escape and spread it thoroughly. Dante's musky scent drove him to wild with lust and desperation; it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to prepare Dante completely. He licked Dante's full, round balls and suckled them gently until Dante was pushing him up and throwing him flat on his back on the grass. If someone were to ask him what had come over him later, Nero wasn't sure how he'd answer.

"Show me the rest of your body," Dante said as started yanking off Nero's boots. Nero's trembling hands moved to unzip his hoodie and pull up his undershirt. He debated with himself until he decided to rip it in half. Dante had already gotten his lower half completely naked and had positioned himself between Nero's legs. Their eyes met for a brief second before Dante started kissing Nero passionately. Nero wrapped his arms around Dante's shoulders and allowed himself to melt into the older male's embrace.

Dante lifted Nero's hips and used one hand to guide his dripping cock into Nero's tight entrance. Nero broke the kiss to gasp for air as Dante moved his lips to Nero's neck, sucking and nipping on the skin there in an effort to calm Nero. "Go ahead as scratch me. Do what you need to." As the tip of his cock started breaching the circle, Nero clawed as Dante's back, whimpering in pain.

"No…No. S-stop. It's too big!" Nero cried. Dante started stroking Nero's softening cock and kissed him hard as he eased in. He was trying his best not to just thrust all the way in. Nero was already so unbearably tight around him. Perhaps he should have spent the time to prepare him, but Dante honestly wouldn't have been able to wait.

Once most of his cock was inside, he rammed in the rest of the way. Nero jerked and cried out, and Dante did his best to soothe him. Dante himself was breathless, already eager to start rutting like a wild animal in heat. If it were any other person, Dante would have already cum, but he didn't want to hurt Nero by fucking him too quickly. He kissed Nero again as he waited for Nero to adjust, and as soon as Nero started responding passionately to his tongue, he began moving slowly before picking up his pace.

Nero arched his back as the burning pain began to give way to pleasure. He had let go of Dante and lied back as Dante's hips quickened in speed. Dante's eyes were half lidded and still glowing. Nero felt himself heat up, returning to full arousal as he watched and listened to Dante. Dante was masculine and powerful; his massive cock was spearing into him relentlessly, and his low grunts accompanying his thrusts were going straight to Nero's dick. Dante suddenly tilted his hips, and Nero screamed as the blunt cockhead began assaulting his prostate.

"Ahh! Dante!" Nero cried, arching and clawing at Dante's biceps. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Dante!"

"What, Nero?" Dante growled hotly, moving faster. "You like that?" He smirked as Nero's Devil Bringer dug harshly into his arm in passion. The kid was unbelievably sexy, writhing and crying out like that. It just made Dante even more excited than he already was.

"Yesss… _Yesssss._" Nero was so turned on, he wanted to meet Dante's thrusts, but they were too fast, too forceful. "D-don't stop. Don't ever fucking stop!"

"I won't, baby. Not until you pass out." Dante paused for a second to push Nero's knees back against the younger male's chest and started again all without missing a beat. "Cum as many times as you want. I'll keep fucking you."

Doubled with Dante screwing him senseless and those words, Nero came violently all over his chest and jaw. He felt heat spread inside him just as Dante groaned, but the half demon didn't stop. He flipped Nero onto his stomach and raised his hips. He slammed back in – still rock hard – and continued this onslaught on the younger male's ass.

Nero came two more times and was on the brink of consciousness once Dante emptied himself with a possessive bite to his shoulder and a heated groan. Dante licked up the drawl blood and nuzzled the soft skin as it healed. He felt Nero try to move away from the roughness of his stubble, but he couldn't get very far, not after the bout of sex they had just had.

"You okay?" Dante asked, his voice husky. Nero wanted to groan, but his throat was sore from all the screaming he'd done. He felt sticky and gross, and Dante was too damn heavy, but he couldn't do anything about either situation. Dante started laving attention on his lover, laying soft kisses on every inch of Nero's hypersensitive flesh. Nero closed his eyes and allowed the ministrations to lull him into a much needed nap. Dante just held onto him tightly.

* * *

The next day, after most of the awkwardness had vanished between them, Dante decided he'd apologize to Nero. Although the kid hadn't exactly been resistant, Dante still felt that he needed to explain himself. After they had gotten back to HQ the night before, Nero hadn't exchanged a word with Dante.

"About time you woke up," Dante said as a shirtless Nero came down the stairs. A spare room which had been filled with Dante's 'trophies' had been converted into Nero's room about two weeks ago. It was across from Trish's and next to Dante's. Nero glared at the half demon.

"Mm, something's different about you this morning," Trish said from the couch, looking up at him. She tilted her head thoughtfully. "You don't look so sullen anymore." She glanced at Dante from the corner of her eye and caught his wink. "I think you're absolutely adorable."

Nero frowned as he made his way down the stairs, and Trish suddenly mumbled something about helping Lady. She touched Nero's bare bicep as she passed him on her way to the door.

"Be good, boys."

Dante waited for the door to close before looking at Nero. There were no traces of their wild love making on the kid's body, unfortunately, and in his mind, he was placing all the marks he knew that should have appeared on Nero's pale flesh.

"What are you staring at?"

Dante snapped out of his reverie and saw that Nero was looking away with a blush on his face. "A sex kitten, apparently," he replied smugly.

"Shut the hell up!" Nero yelled, glaring at him. "You did something to me!"

"Hm. You might be right about that," Dante admitted seriously. It brought him back to what he really wanted to say. "About yesterday – ."

"Just forget it."

"Hey! Why? Was I that bad?"

Nero's blush darkened and he looked away again. Dante just wanted to jump his bones then and there. "Sh-shut up already. It's not like it was special or anything."

"Man, kid. That kinda stung." Dante stood and walked to the front of desk. He leaned back against it and gripped the edges. "Sometimes, I get a bit too violent when I'm fighting and something just happens to me. I'm usually able to control it, but then you were there and…." He gestured vaguely. "I…I'm sorry."

Nero just stared at him then dropped his gaze. "Well, something definitely happened because I couldn't really control myself either." He looked up to meet Dante's eyes and blushed at Dante's smirk.

"I know. And the more I saw you lose control, the more I lost control, too." Memories of Nero's flushed face and desperate words came back to him, and he resisted the urge to slam Nero on the desk, make him bleed, and fuck him _hard_.

"Whatever, old man," Nero mumbled, neither resisting nor submitting. He walked towards the kitchen.

Dante left the kid alone and rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble there. "Maybe I should shave," he muttered to himself, thinking about Nero trying to escape his nuzzling after sex. He was completely oblivious to Nero peeking at him from the behind the corner.

"Stupid geezer doesn't care at all!" Nero muttered, having expected Dante to chase after him and demand a repeat of yesterday.

* * *

END!

Sorry for lameness and very much PWP. I was really in the mood for some DxN violent lovin, but I didn't have the heart to make it too violent. (


End file.
